Reincarnation
by Samantha Rennay
Summary: After E leaves, B kills herself, but its not her time... "Like, reincarnation?" I asked, my voice squeaked. He chuckled. "Yes, somewhat like that. But you will not go back a bird, nor an ant, nor a dog, Isabella. You will go back as a..." FullSumInside!
1. Chapter 1

An: I hope you enjoy.J

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot and the Matthews!

**Full Summary**: Post New Moon. Cullen's/ Vamps. The Matthews/Human. Rated M, cause I don't know what'll happen later, Romance/Angst/Mystery/Humor…its got everything!

Bella spirals into a deep depression causing her to do the only rational thing in her eyes - by committing suicide. But, to 'Them' its not her time. Bella is sent back to earth as a different person: Ava Matthews, living with her new family, in Alaska. Ava has no clue she's 'Bella' until she runs into some familiar people, bringing her back to her past life. How will she cope with keeping the secret that she _is_ Bella, when her saviors forbid her to revealing herself.

Chapter 1 : The Ending Of A New Beginning

**~Bella~**

_Its been a couple months now since my second family left. I don't know where they went…all I know is they didn't love me. If they did, they wouldn't have left - he wouldn't have left. He told me to move on, and that I would just forget over time; he was wrong. Charlie keeps trying to get me to move back with mom. He says it would be good for me - in other words, it will stop me from moping around. But he was erroneous. I wouldn't. At least here, I feel he's still with me…secretly watching over me. I know he's not here, I haven't gone crazy - yet. So I nicely declined, much to his dismay. I can tell my family is upset with me. And my friends…well they no longer speak to me - I don't go out anymore for them to get a chance to. I'm a new Bella, I've changed - and unfortunately not for the better_. A light knock on the door brought me back to my harsh reality. I propped myself up on one elbow, and managed up a faint, 'come in'. Charlie poked his head through the cracked door.

"I'm off to work Bells. Uhh, please be safe." He said, his face serious, causing the wrinkles on his forehead to be more pronounced. I huffed. This was his normal morning thing.

"Dad I'm fine." _Lie _"Just like every other morning so don-"

"You always say that. Bella I can tell, your not 'fine'." he said mimicking my tone. "I'm worried Bella. I want you to get up, get dressed, then eat. Do _something_!" he pushed. I shook my head in denial.

"I do, do things." he huffed, the look of pain written on his features.

"Sure Bella." he said forlornly and then walked out. It was clear I was hurting him, I seemed to hurt everyone lately…including me. And with all the hurt that is being caused, makes my idea sound much more favorably. Besides, I would be helping everyone. Me, mom, dad, my friends, and them.

I stood shakily off my bed, all energy I had was gone. It could be because I don't - or shall I say can't - sleep anymore or because I haven't eaten since Tuesday night - today is Saturday. I sighed deeply and pulled my fallen hair out of my eyes. Today was the day I make the pain go away.

**~Alice~**

We weren't the same. None of us were. I don't shop as much as I used too, it doesn't seem as fun as it used to be, Emmett isn't the jokester he once was, Esme quite her designing job…forever sitting in her room until Carlisle returned home from work - where he's at more then ever. Jasper is almost always gone, everyone's emotions seem to be driving him crazy - I'm usually with him. Rose is, well Rose's the same, other than her being upset about Emmett's sorrow. As for Edward…we haven't seen him in a few weeks, and he only calls every few days to let Esme know he's okay. Leaving Bella destroyed us; our Family. Leaving my sister was one of the worst things I've ever done; and I will never forgive myself for not protesting against going. Some sister I am. I walked into the living room, oddly everyone was home...and then I was hit with a vision.

_A broken looking Bella climbed out of her bed, and slowly descended the stairs. Her eye's lifeless, her skin paler then usual, with purple circles under her eyes. She walked into the kitchen, reached into the top cabinet, and felt around. Obviously not finding what she was looking for, she turned around and looked around the kitchen - as if contemplating something. Then a big smile crept on her face. She ran over to laundry room, pulled out what looked to be a bag of some sort. Reaching her hand into it, she pulled a medication bottle - it read oxycodone. She seemed happy about finding this object. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper she quickly ran up the stairs._

I flashed out of the vision, just to be pulled back into another one.

_It was Bella sitting on her bed, her legs tucked underneath her. _

"_You wanted me to be human Edward, and live a normal life…but with out you…t-that's just not possible." she whispered out quietly and then reached over grabbed something from her night stand - the bottle of medicine. A tear slipped from her eyes, "I love you Edward. Always have… always will." she cried out as she took a hand full of the pills and popped them in her mouth._

I gasped. "NO!" I shouted then hit the floor. "Bella, don't do it!" I screamed to no one. Jasper was by my side in a flash.

"Alice darlin' what is it? What did you see?" he questioned calmly. I shook violently in his grip.

"Call Edward, NOW! We won't make it!" I demanded in a scream. No one questioned me, just set on to call Edward. Esme walked in with the phone in hand, worry written on her face.

"He's not answering. It goes straight to voice mail. What did you see Alice?" She said, her motherly tone kicking in.

"I saw Bella, and she…" I let out a sob. "She's killing herself." I explained in sorrow sobbing harder into Jazz's chest. Esme gasped and ran to Carlisle, clinging to him, dry sobbing into his shirt. Emmett looked down, a growl erupting from his throat as he picked up the TV and chucked it out the window, glass went flying everywhere, Rose wrapped him into a hug… Jazz apologized to me and ran off.

"We won't make it in time. Edward's closer! We need to get a hold of Edward…" I said, my energy seemed to be drained.

**~Edward~**

I sighed, annoyed as my phone rang for the third time. I had no time to check, I had just caught of her scent in Ontario and I traced her through central Canada to Alberta. Its been a few months since I left the only reason for my existents, and started tracking Victoria - the red headed nomad. I wasn't good at it, I can go so far and then loose her scent if I wasn't concentrated enough. Which was why I wasn't answering my damn phone, who was probably Alice asking when I would be home.

_**(Hour n' a half later)**_

After loosing her scent, my phone rang again. I was pissed as hell as I pressed the talk button.

"What, Alice!" I spat. I heard her sniff. I let out a groan.

"I'm sorry Alice , I didn't mean. I just had a lead on that damn red head, and you calling me made me loose her scent. Please forgive me?" I said sincerely.

"No Edward, its not for yelling at me." She said, sorrow prominent in her tone. I stopped my full stride, and listened.

"What is it then?" I heard her sob, and Esme join in, in the background.

"Alice, what is it!" I yelled, very worried now.

"I-its Bella." And Just like that, my undead heart restarted itself and then stopped again.

"Alice, I told you not to look into her future…"

"Edward, now is not the time. You need to get to Bella, and fast!" she shouted, I could hear Jasper in the back comforting her.

"What happened?" I said taking off running.

"She's k-killing herself, Edward." she stuttered. I felt like a bulldozer just ran my human form over, crushing my fragile bones, and heart.

"When?" I asked a little more harshly then necessary.

"You need to get to her now Edwa-" she then stopped and there was no noise.

"Alice!"

Nothing.

"Alice!"

Still nothing.

"Alic-"

"Your too late." she said, but it didn't sound like her, not my normal bubbly sister. The one on the other side of the phone sounded, broken, dead (An: No pun intended). And just like that, I turned frantic.

"What do you mean, I'm fucking late!" I shouted.

"Edward, you need to get…"

"Damn you Edward. Why didn't you answer your fucking phone!" Emmett shouted crossly into the phone, cutting off Alice.

'I-I…"

"Fuck Edward, 'I-I' is not an answer. Now my fuckin baby sister is dead cause your stupid ass didn't answer the phone. This is your fault!" He blamed. I sobbed, falling to the ground.

_This was my fault._

I let out a strangled scream.

"No! I can not be late!" I screamed into the phone and then hung up. I was not late. I could not be late.

_Bella love, why would you do this?_

**An: Please Review and Tell me what you think. Reviews are my favorite! :D**

**Sammy!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**An**:__ Some wanted chapter 1 - Bella's Medication incident, as a chapter- but I already had this written out. So maybe I'll do it as an out-take! Enjoy! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews! :D_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the plot and the Matthews. I do not own _

_The song, or any things I recite in this chapter._

_**Warning**__: This chapter is a very emotional chapter. Grab some tissue, get your YouTube ready. The song featured in this chapter is 'Why?' by Rascal Flatts, listening to this song with this chapter will help it be more realistic. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 2: The Funeral _

_**~Edward~**_

_I sat in the back of the church as I watched people, cry and weep as the preacher preached. Oh how I wish I could cry, or just end my life as Bella did. They were right, I was too late. And I shall never forgive myself for it. I tuned out of the preachers speech and looked to my broken family…who seemed to be in just as much pain as I was. I turned back to listen…_

_"Grave psychological disturbances, anguish, or grave fear of hardship, suffering, or torture can diminish the responsibility of the one committing suicide_" _**(No. 2282). **_

The preacher said, then continued, "_We should not despair of the eternal salvation of persons who have taken their own lives. By ways known to Him alone, God can provide the opportunity for salutary repentance. The Church prays for persons who have taken their own lives_" _**(No. 2283). **_

"Isabella Marie Swan, was a loved daughter and friend. No one knew the torment,she was going through; we just kept on…" I glanced at Charlie who cried out as he held Renee who clung to him.

"The few that want to say something please come to the front, and give your condolences." Father Gray said. Charlie stood and approached the alter. Once there he took in a large breath.

**~3rd**** person~**

"Bella." Charlie paused, sobbed and then wiped the tears away roughly- angrily. He looked up, trying to keep the tears back.

"I, I don't know what to say. All I know is that I love you. You were and still are the most important thing to me in this whole entire world, and will always be my little girl." he sniffed. "I'm angry. Not at you, at myself. I should've done something. I knew it…I seen it. You were so lifeless, and I just sat back and let it happen." Charlie wiped the fallen tear that slipped down his face, and continued. "I don't understand though. Why would you do something like this? Did you hate life that much? All I can do is ask why?" He cried out. " I love you Bells." He sighed, and stepped down, and walked back to a waiting Renee. The Cullen's were all dry crying, including Rosalie. One by one all of Bella's friends stepped up at the alter and said what was needed to be said. The Cullen's just sat back and watched, not wanting to be noticed. Secretly wanting to say something. The preacher, stood back up at the alter.

"Bella, wrote something…Charlie wanted me to recite it to you." father said. Taking a deep breath he started:

" _**Do not stand by my grave n' weep.**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep. I am a thousand winds that blow. I am the diamond glint on snow. I am the sunlight on ripened grain. I am the gentle autumn rain. When you wake in the morning hush, I am the swift, uplifting rush Of quiet birds in circling flight. I am the soft starlight at night. Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there, I do not sleep. (Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there, I did not die!)"**_

He read. "Now will you please listen to 'Why?' Sang by Angela Weber…" he stepped to the side as a puffy eyed Angela stepped center stage.

"I love you Bella. You made my year a Forks High so much better, this is for you." Angela said, then a piano started.

'_**Why?' by Rascal Flatts **_(Start Song Now!)

"_**It must' a been a place so dark, couldn't feel the light Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud. Now here we are gathered in our little home town, This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd. **_

_**Oh why that's what I keep askin'. Was there anything I could have said or done. Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song Mmmmmmm.**_

_**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old rounding third to score the winning run. You always played with passion no matter what the game. When you took the stage you shined just like the sun. **_

_**Oh why that's what I keep askin'. Was there anything I could have said or done. Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song Yah yah yah.**_

_**Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze, The golden sun is shining on my face. The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing This old world really ain't that bad a place. **_

_**Oh why there's no comprehending And who am I to try to judge or explain. Oh but I do have one burning question, Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?… They were wrong. **_

_**They lied.**_

_**And now you're gone And we cried.**_

_**Cause It's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song… Your beautiful song. Your absolutely beautiful song…..**_" Everyone clapped as they all cried hysterically. Angela, just nodded and exited the stage.

**(Just a little heads up, POV's will be switching.)**

**~Alice~**

I love you so much my sister. I will always love you.

**~Emmett~**

That's it. No more of my baby sister Bella. She's gone. Because of that ass whole. I will NEVER forgive him. I glanced at him, as he winced. _Good, suffer_. I thought loudly. It may seem I'm being too harsh, but I don't give a damn. My baby sister is gone, never coming back, and its because he didn't answer his phone.

**~Jasper~**

I will never get to know her. This was all my fault. If I hadn't tried to eat her, we wouldn't have left, and she wouldn't of done this to herself. I'm ashamed. I snuck a look at Edward, who shook his head at me. "No one to blame but myself." He said to me, to quiet for humans to hear. I nodded, and looked down sadly.

**~Rosalie~**

I'm gonna miss her.

**~Esme~**

As I listened to Angela sing that beautiful song, I had flash backs of my daughter and her beautiful smile. My poor Edward blames himself, but he didn't know. I glanced at him as he dry-sobbed. And let out a sob myself. My family was hurting; all because a human we loved so dearly.

**~Carlisle~**

My family. They were so broken. I never told Bella how much I loved and cared for her. She was my daughter, and always will be.

**~Edward~**

I sat there and listened to my families thoughts. I sat there and watched as the ceremony ended, thinking. I could have saved her. If I would've answered my phone, I could of made it to her in time. I hated myself so much. Forgiving myself…I will never do, and If I don't…I wont be surprised if my family won't either. As we all got up, and walked out of the church my name was called. I looked behind me to see Charlie, looking angry as ever. My family stopped and looked at me sympathetically. I told them to go, that I would be fine. I stopped and turned towards Charlie, in the middle of the parking lot.

"Sir…"

"Save it Edward. I just wanna know why you're here." He said, his voice empty.

"I Had to say goodbye, sir. I lo-"

"Don't you dare say you loved her!" he shouted causing everyone to look. I looked down despondently.

"I know your upset with me sir, I understand…"

"You don't understand nothing. My daughter just killed herself. You know why she killed herself Edward?" he spat out insolently. I stayed silent.

"Because you. _Didn't_. love_. Her_." He seethed, each word cutting into me deeper and deeper.

"You have anything to say?" I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke before I could.

"You tell her you don't love her, then leave her in a forest, and then have the decency to show up to her funeral and say you 'love' her?" He said sneering the word love. I let out a small cry.

"Charlie, I-I can't deal with this." I sobbed. "I love her sir. I left because I…" I paused, I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Because why Edward? Because she was just a good hook up. Did you sleep with her? Fuck my daughter and leave her for dead?" I grew angry.

"I would do no such thing Charlie. I loved Bella - more then my own life. I had to leave her. I just had to, for her own safety. I left because I felt I wasn't good enough for her sir.

Bella means so much to, I had to leave…for her sake." I yelled taking in a deep angry breath. He huffed angrily.

"I don't care why you did it Edward." he said sounding defeated. "Anyways I called you over here for a reason." He reached into his jacket pocket - to his tux, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here, this is for you. Its from Bella." He said sadly, and then walked away. Leaving me alone in the parking lot, holding a letter. From my Bella. I took a breath to steady myself, and took a seat on the bench underneath the tree in the churches courtyard. Opening it, it read:

_Dear Edward,_

_You're probably greatly upset with me right now. And I understand, but Edward it was the only way to stop my pain…and every one else's. Edward when you left, you not only took yourself, you took my heart…and left me with this gaping whole in my chest, that got bigger and bigger everyday. You said I would just forget. So I waited for that to happen…for the pain to go away. But it never did, it kept getting worse and worse until I had to just end it. Please don't blame yourself. You didn't love me, I realize that - I truly do. And I know I cannot make you feel something that's not there. Just know that I do love you. I always have…always will. Tell your family, that even though they left without saying goodbye, I still love them. They made my life worth living…and so did you Edward, and when you left…it just wasn't worth living anymore. Goodbye._

_Forever Your Love,_

_Bella_

I hadn't realized it but I was on my knee's tearing at the ground, screaming for Bella to come back. I stood up, gripping her letter for dear life.

"_BELLA!"_

**An: So there you have it. This was very hard for me to write. Very emotional…I kinda **cough** cried while writing it. Hey, hey…don't look at the screen like that. I am not crazy… I'm just special…my mommy tells me that all the time! **smiles, ignorantly** ****J**** Anyways please review…they make me really REALLY happy. See **points to cheesy grin** Happy! Haha xD**

**Sammy!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 3: Waking up

**~Bella~**

After I put the pills in my mouth, I could feel it taking affect already. This seemed like the less painful way to make my pain go away. The plan was just to take the medication, go to sleep, and never wake up. Simple? Yes, that's why I chose this way. Time seemed to be moving slow motion. I turned my head ever so slightly and peered at the clock 9: 01 am. When I took them it was it was 8: 20, It shouldn't be long now. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, I could feel it…I was going now; and I wasn't afraid, I thought as the darkness enveloped me.

…

_It was peaceful, almost too peaceful for death even._

I sat up on what looked to be a bed, I shielded my eyes from the bright array of sun that peeked its way through the window. I looked around the non-familiar room, it was beautiful. The color's all around the room seemed to take on the colors of a perfect clear day. White and light blue. I flipped the covers off of me and set my feet on the plushy white carpet that was set right next to the bed.

_Is this heaven? _I thought to myself, as I reached up and stroked the beautiful, bloomed flowers on bed side table.

"No my dear, this is not heaven." a males voice answered my unsaid question. I gasped from surprise at the white hooded figure standing next to me - that had a light aura coming off of him.

"T-then where am I?" I stuttered.

"That I cannot tell you Isabella. All I am able to give information on is, why you're here." he said. I strained to see his face, but the hood towered over it like a curtain.

"And I'm here because…"

"It was not your time to die. What you did was foolish, but we decided to give you a second chance." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"We? A second chance?" I questioned.

"There are many things I cannot explain to you my dear. But yes a second chance." he explained, being lenient on my questioning.

"Like, reincarnation?" I asked, my voice squeaked. He chuckled.

"Yes, somewhat like that. But you will not go back a bird, nor an ant, nor a dog, Isabella. You will go back as a different person, to a new family, to a new life." I looked down at my intertwined fingers.

"So your saying, I have to live through the pain. But sir that's why I did this in the first place, you can't expect me to-"

"You won't remember anything." he stated, cutting me off.

"Oh. But my family…" I said, a tear slipping from my eye.

"Bella, they believe you are dead still. Your funeral was already held." I shook my head.

"No that can't be, I-I just died an hour ago."

"No Isabella you've been dead for a year an a half." I stood abruptly off the bed.

"I what! No sir there is no way!"

"Isabella, time goes by faster where we are. I'm sorry, so very sorry… you have to go through this." he said, I could hear the sadness in his voice. I nodded, in understanding.

"So…what happens now?"

"_Now_, I send you to live with your new family - the Matthews. You are now…Ava Matthews 18, a junior in high school, and you are adopted. You will have three brothers: Damien 19, senior, Daniel 19, senior; Damien's twin and Cole Matthews, 16, sophomore. All of which attend school with you." he explained, his tone professional.

"Will I look the same?" he shook his head.

"No you will not, but as of now…I have no idea what you will look like. Once I send you off to your new life, you will forget everything. Your past life; family, your old self, school…etc." I nodded, then took in a deep breath.

"Alright sir, I guess I'm ready." I said sadly. He nodded.

"As you wish, Ava." he then proceeded to me, put a hand on my shoulder; guiding me back down to the bed. And then touched my forehead; causing everything to go white.

**(Present Time)**

**~Ava (Bella)~**

"Ava get your ass up now!" I groaned, and reached to touch my forehead. I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock…it read; 10: 40 am.

"Ava, wake-" Danny said bursting through the door. "Oh your up." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." I said playfully. He laughed and sat on the bed beside me. I turned to him in questioning.

"Danny, I know this might sound a little weird…" he chuckled but nodded for me to continue. "But, where do we live?" I asked full on serious. He pressed his lips into a line, obviously trying to conceal a laugh. Not being able to hold it in anymore he burst out laughing, I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to stop. He finally stopped, took in a controlling breath, and turned towards me.

"Wow, A. You must've got wasted as hell last night…" He said patting my shoulder.

"Huh? Must have…but you didn't answer my question." I said still confused. He chuckled, and stood off the bed.

"We live in Healy, Alaska. Now get your ass up, out of bed. Becca is coming over…"

"Becca?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"My _girlfriend_, your best friend and also the back up singer of our band." He said slowly. I was still lost but nodded.

"Ooh….- Wait we have a band?" he huffed.

"Gawd Ava, just shut up and get dressed. Jeez, no more parties for you." He said playfully and then shut me in my room to think. Maybe he's right. No more party's. I laughed to myself and walked over to my closet.

_Hmm, what to wear? _

After about 5 minutes of digging through my closet there was a knock at the door. I yelled a 'Come in' and continued. I heard the door shut, and then light foot steps.

"Diggin' for gold?" I jumped, and turned around to a pretty blonde. She looked to be 5'4'', she had a very curvy body, with green eyes, and shoulder length hair- that flipped at the ends (An: Pictures on profile!). I laughed,

"Looks like it." I said looking at the mess I made. She shook her head in amusement.

"Need help finding something to wear?" she said smiling sheepishly. I nodded, which caused her mouth to open in shock.

"What?" I asked worried.

"You just agreed to me helping you choose an outfit." she said in amazement. I just shrugged.

"So?"

"Ava, I've been your friend for almost two years now. You have never - and I mean never let me choose an outfit for you. So sorry I was just a little shocked is all." She explained. Then realization hit me, _oh so this must be Becca_. I laughed it off.

"Sorry Becca, I'm not myself today." I apologized. She snorted.

"I can see that. Now, for the outfit." she said, her attention now on my closet. I heard her huff.

"My god Ava, we need to go shopping… and pronto." she said sounding appalled.

"I hate shopping." I muttered to myself, but obviously she heard.

"I know that, but Ava-" she stepped out of my closet with some floral patterned shirt, and held it up to me "-this is not a good thing. I'm pretty sure my grandma wouldn't even wear it. All you have is T-shirts…non of which show off the girls." she said placing her hands on her breasts. I felt my face heat up, causing her to laugh.

"Wow, you blush at everything. I swear the boys made it a game of how much they can make you blush everyday." She laughed, and then went back to my closet. After about another five minutes, she had pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that had the words, 'Bite me' on it written in black, and my red converse.

"There you go. I picked out an outfit that you like, but only cause you let me help you. Now get dressed!" she squealed and bounced out of my room.

_Crazy Chick._

**An: So? What did you think. Oh and I also forgot to describe Danny to you, who obviously looks like Damien since they are Twins. They have like sandy blonde hair that's cropped…Ugh never mind. The links will be on my profile…that's what I envisioned everyone looking like! Review! :D**

**Sammy!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: **Thank you for reviewing! Ahh I just love them so much… Love ya guys, n' enjoy! :J

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing L

Chapter 4: A Surprise

**~Ava (Bella)~**

I laughed at Becca's eccentricity, and walked over to the bathroom. I sighed to myself as I set my things on the sinks counter space. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and was slightly confused with the way I looked. I have light brown hair, big blue eyes, with a modern hair cut. I touched my face, tracing each line with my finger. (An: Please look on profile, to see what she looks like. I suck at description!) For some reason, I didn't feel like me, I felt like…someone else. I shook the odd feeling away, and turned the hot water on. I smiled in contentment as I watched the steam come from the running water. _I bet that'll feel amazing_. I stripped out of my pajamas, and stepped into the running water; the hot water automatically getting rid of the knots I once had. After I was relaxed, and washed, I jumped out of the shower and got dressed. As I was just about done with my make up and hair - which was just let loose down my back, there was a knock at the door. I took a lucky guess.

"Come in Becca." I yelled. I heard her giggle and walk over to the mirror I was at.

"Dayum, girl you look fine." she said making an hour glass figure. I rolled my eyes, with a snort.

"Ha- yeah right." I said putting my toiletries away. Becca sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Ava, when will you ever see yourself clearly?" she said walking into my bedroom, and plopping on my now made bed. I shrugged. She giggled, and walked over to me.

"It was meant to be a rhetorical question. Anyways now that you're ready…lets get moving!" She said, and then grabbed my hand, pulling me towards my bedroom door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She shook her head and chortled.

"Not telling you." She replied in a sing-song voice.

"But-"

"Ava, just be quiet now." she said cutting me off. I hung my head in defeat.

I sighed loudly_. I hate surprises_.

"Don't be like that A, just be patient." She said. I nodded, as she pulled me pass the kitchen, then the living room, and into a garage. There stood Danny, Damien, and Cole, and they looked like they were hiding something. I quirked eyebrow in question.

"What's goin' on here?" I asked. Cole my youngest brother stepped forward.

"Ava, we know you don't like surprises. But…" he stopped, and looked at me warily.

"But…?" I pressed. He sighed.

"But we have one anyways." I opened my mouth to object but Damien spoke before I could get anything out.

"Ava, its not just for you..."

"Then who else is it for then?" I challenged. He motioned to everyone.

"It's for the band."

"We have a-Oh yeah. Okay then, what is it?" I asked eagerly. Cole nudged Becca in the side, "See told you she would accept it if we told her it was for everyone." Becca just rolled her eyes. Damien smiled, and turned to Danny.

"Danny would you do the honors?" he said in a weird announcer voice. Danny nodded, his face so serious I almost laughed. He walked over to the covered object, and with one swift movement yanked the sheet off revealing brand new instruments. I was in awe.

"Y-you guys bought new instruments?" I stuttered, walking over to them. I dragged my hand down the microphone stand, and turned toward everyone.

"Well your mom knew we were getting pretty serious about our band, so her and your dad chipped in." Becca explained. I was on the verge of tears.

"And you didn't ask for any help from me?" I squeaked. They all shook their heads.

I smiled.

"Thank you guys." I said sincerely and opened my arms for a hug. After we hugged, Danny pulled away.

"Okay how about we try out are new shit!" he yelled.

"Daniel Keith Matthews, language." Someone yelled from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" They all turned to me, with a 'duh' look on their faces.

"Uh, our mom. Jeez Ava, what's with you today?" Damien asked. I smiled sheepishly, and shrugged. I walked back over to the microphone.

"We gonna try it out or not?" I said changing the subject. They all nodded, and took their places. (**An: Ava (Bella) is the lead singer, Cole drums, Damien Base, Daniel guitar, Becca back up singer**, **but sometimes Ava switches it up and lets someone else sing!:P**) They all started, and I automatically knew the song. How? I have no idea, but I did what I knew best…I sang.

_**(An: My suggestion is to listen to the actual song while reading this part. I swear it makes it more real! Enjoy!)**_

**_Rewind (Paramore!)_**

_Don't come looking for me_  
_Cuz I'll be right here with the words you said_  
_I'm looking for the words to say_  
_You know what you did, you know_  
_And how can anybody_  
_Forget the promise that you made?_  
_Cuz this is how the promise breaks_  
_Always knew you'd fall through_  
_And now you're proof..._

_Rewind to the first time_  
_That I felt it coming_  
_I knew it would not last_  
_And rewind to the first time_  
_That I felt it coming_  
_Make it quick make it painless_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

_And now your running from me _  
_so cool, so scared of what you might have said _  
_and no one's ever looked away, cause we know what you did, we know._  
_If I told anybody, they would _  
_soon forget your name and you would never have a place._  
_I always knew you'd fall through and now your proof._

_And rewind to the first time_  
_That I felt it coming_  
_I knew it would not last_  
_And rewind to the first time_  
_That I felt it coming_  
_Make it quick make it painless_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

_Please don't say too much, ohhhh_  
_I think we've heard enough from you oohhh_

_Rewind to the first time_  
_That I felt it coming_  
_I knew it would not last_  
_And rewind to the first time_  
_That I felt it coming_  
_Make it quick make it painless_  
_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

_Don't tell me lies just say goodbye._

The song ended, and I looked at everyone who all had big smiles on their faces.

"Wow, Ava…you haven't sang like that in forever." Cole said, impressed. Becca shook her head.

"It's been a few days genius, but still very good chica." she said punching my arm playfully. I laughed, and thanked them.

"Kids, lunch is ready." mom called from inside the house. We all echoed each other with okay's.

"That was an amazing song. Who wrote that?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Jeez Ava, no need to rub it in. We all know you write good songs." Danny said, as we all walked inside.

_I wrote that?_

Man I must have been pissed at someone when I did.

**An: **So as you can see, they play songs that relates to 'Edward and Bella's' break up…but do they know who she wrote that song about? Nope, and neither does she…well not yet anyways! Also, don't worry Edward will be here soon, just be patient my lovies! Review. Ask questions! Thanks :D

Sammy!(:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight...yadda, yadda, yadda.

Chapter 5 : Doctors' Visit

**~Ava's (Bella's) POV~**

We all piled into the small but cozy kitchen. Mom greeted us warmly as she finished up making our sandwiches. We all grabbed one, hungrily."So, did you like your new stuff?" Mom asked, excitedly. I placed my sandwich on the plate, swallowed my bite and smiled up at her."Oh yes, I love it. Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. She chuckled,

"Oh you are so welcome sweetheart, but your dad chipped in most of the money." That sparked my curiosity.

"Where is dad anyway?"

"He's at work. Hun you know that." Cole snorted,"Uh, not today she doesn't. Ava's been a little forgetful today..." Everyone nodded in agreement. Mom gazed at me, visibly worried.

"Ava, are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to me and placed her soft delicate hand on my forehead.

"Nope, no fever." she muttered to herself, "Did you fall?"

"Uhm, I-I don't think so... I can't r-remember." I stuttered. She clicked her tongue in protest, while everyone just watched and stuffed their faces.

"Well that's not good, I think it's time we visit the doctors." she announced as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number - which I assumed was the doctors.

"Hello Tiffany...uh yes I'd like to make an appointment. Ava Matthews...yes...10:45, Monday? Alright... Uh-huh. Thank you. Buh-bye." I watched her as she flipped her phone shut, and stuffed it back into her pocket. She smiled at me,

"Okay you have an appointment tomorrow. We're gonna find out what the problem is..."

"But what about school. It's our first day back from summer vacation." Mom pursed her lips at Danny's statement.

"Hmm, well she'll just have to miss. I need to find out what the problem is with your sister." Danny just nodded, and proceeded with eating his sandwich.

"What grade is everyone in?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Becca smiled widely."Junior, baby!" she said pumping her fists - she was definitely perfect for Danny.

"I'm gonna be a sophomore..." Cole said, evidently not pleased with it.

"Me and Damien are seniors, hell yeah... Our last year! Woo!" Danny, exclaimed. Cole snorted out a laugh, "Not if you fail!"

"Well that's not gonna happen." Mom stated seriously.

"And what grade will I be in?"

"You'll be stuck with me, baybeh!" Becca said happily, I sent her a kind smile.

"Alright, well I'm off to the store. You kids be good now- I wanna come home to my furniture _IN _the living room..." she trailed off eyeing my brothers.

"It was one time, and a dare. We said we were sorry." Damien whined. Mom rolled her eyes and left us in the kitchen, and made her way out the front door with her keys in hand.

"So, did you hear about the new family that moved here…yesterday?" I heard Cole, ask Becca.

"Uh yeah who hasn't."

"I haven't."

"Well A, that's because you caught a case of the 'forgot every-fuckin'-thing' syndrome." She said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically, but ended up chuckling with her.

"Anyways, as I was saying… Yeah I heard of them." Becca said returning her attention back to Cole, "Why?"

"Because they're gonna be going to our school."

"Nice. I heard they're _all _hot - including the girls, and the dad is a _doctor_…" Becca said sighing dreamily. Danny cursed under his breath, and snapped his fingers in front of his swooning girlfriend.

"Oh sorry, babe." She apologized, but you could tell she didn't mean it. I just giggled.

"It sucks you'll have to miss the very first day back." Becca said changing the subject, "I'm sure Anthony won't be too happy about that." (**An**: Anthony's pic on profile. Make sure to check it out!)

"Who's Anthony?" She shook her head, but proceeded to answer as if expecting my question.

"Uh, only your boyfriend since _ever_." she stated sarcastically. I stared at her blankly.

"I-I have a boyfriend?" I asked bewildered.

"Yup, and he's defiantly a looker." she said patting me on the shoulder. I smiled to myself.

_I have a boyfriend. _

"I can tell I already don't like 'em." Danny grumbled.

"Why? You haven't even met them." Becca defended. He just shrugged. Soon mom came home and we all ate dinner, and sat around on the couch watching TV, contently.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed… I'm kinda tired." I said, a yawn erupting from me proving my point. Damien looked at the clock,

"But A, it's only 8:18..." I just shrugged, and said goodnight to everyone.

"You better text me tomorrow, and tell me what's wrong." Becca warned as she walked to the front door.

"Sure sure." I said giving her a hug, "Have a good first day, Becca."

"Oh you bet I will. I'll be over tomorrow night. I wanna help you find an outfit for Tuesday." she said excitedly as she bounced over to her car.

"But-"

"No 'buts' missy. I'll be here tomorrow, and that's final." She demanded, slipping into the driver side, and started the engine. With one last wave, she drove away. One thing is for sure… Becca - my best friend, takes shit from no one.

...oOo...

"Ava, darling…wake up. It's 9:50, your appointment is at 10:45." A sweet voice said, waking me up from sleep. I opened my eyes to see mom standing in my door, smiling widely. I smiled back at her. With a yawn and a good stretch I sat up.

"Thanks mom, will you be going with me?" She shook her head.

"No, your father needs me in today."

"For what?"

"You know, just the waitress job… he can only do so much."

"What does dad do?" I asked.

"Oh, he owns a restaurant." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Hmm, that's pretty cool." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it is." she agreed. "Well hun, I best be off. You will call me after, and tell me what is wrong. You here me?" I nodded,

"Yes ma'am." I said, as I stood up and saluted her. She chuckled, and left my room.

Time to get ready… _ugh_.

...oOo...

"Ava Matthews, the doctor will see you now." The pretty blonde nurse announced. I nodded politely to her and followed her into an elegant room.

"Please take a seat on the evaluation table, the doctor will be with you shortly." She said with a tight smile.

"Okay, thank you."

"Sure, hun." she said walking out. A few minutes pass, when I heard a light knock on the door, fallowed by a tall handsome, blonde doctor that walked in. He smiled warmly at me, his white teeth caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Hello, Ava. I'm Doctor Cullen…"

**An:** Sorry it took so long. School is now in session for me, and its somewhat difficult to UD a lot. Which I'll still try and do. Also, the new chapters for 'Off to War' and 'You Remind Me' are both still being worked on. I'm having a bit of writers block for them. I just keep re-writing them… they don't seem to be good enough. Anyways I hope you don't hate me for that. Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!

Sammy!(:


	6. Chapter 6

**An: **Enjoy!(:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…**frowns**

Chapter 6: First Day

**~Ava (Bella)~**

I forced a smile. "Hello Doctor." I said, my tone formal. He nodded, and walked over to the sink proceeding to wash his hands.

"So what seems to be the problem, Miss Matthews?" He turned off the faucet, and dried his hands. I watched him as he did things with grace. I was mesmerized.

"I-I uhh, I have no idea. I can't remember anything." He raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Anything?" I shook my head in answer.

"Nothing. I woke up yesterday morning, and I didn't even recognize myself…I still don't." I explained, as I looked down at my dangling feet. Doctor Cullen hummed in response, and I looked up. He walked over to me.

"I'm going to check your vitals." he said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black object - a light. He pointed it in my eyes and told me to follow it. My eyes kept meeting his - a golden brown - that made the pit of my stomach ache, badly. After checking all my vitals and getting a cat scan done he wrote the results in my file, I was finished. Once back in the room, I sat back on the examining table, and waited for the results. Doctor Cullen came in studying my file. He looked up at me with a smile, "Well it seems nothing is wrong. You just rest a bit, and if you're still having difficulties remembering anything come back to visit me." I nodded, and got of the table, but of course my foot caught the stool, and I went tumbling down. But before my face befriended the floor, cold hands wrapped around my arm gently. Once I was righted on my feet again, I looked up to see Dr. Cullen.

"Uhm, thank you. I'm very uncoordinated…" I said, my face immediately heating up. He chuckled, but his eyes were sad.

"It's okay Miss Matthews." he then walked away swiftly. He was so graceful, he looked to be gliding down the hospitals hallway. He seemed so familiar. His eyes, his temperature, his fluidity. I couldn't pinpoint it, but I feel like I knew him.

…oOo…

I arrived home 30 minutes later. It was 12:32 AM, and I was alone. I didn't like it. When I was alone I had time to think, and when I think…it's just not good. I sighed, and walked into the garage. Once in there I picked up my guitar. I wrote and played. An hour later I had the lyrics written, now all I need is music…

…oOo…

Before I knew it, I heard the front door slam, and the laughs of my lively brother's echo through the house. I smiled, and rushed into the kitchen to be greeted by everyone, including Becca.

"Hey A!" She said, looking up from digging in the fridge. I smiled, "Hey." I said, as I took a seat on stool at the counter.

"So how was your first day back?"

"It was good." Cole said, some of the cracker he once had in his mouth falling out. I made a disgusted face, but then laughed.

"That's good…""So what did the doctor say?" I shrugged, at Damien's question.

"Doctor Cullen, just said nothing's wrong but if I continue having difficulties remembering things, to visit him again." They all echoed in 'Ooooh's.

"So I wrote a new song." I said. They all smiled, and proceeded to beg for me to play it. I handed the sheet music to all of them, and we all piled into the garage.

"It's a pretty simple beat." They all nodded once more, and started to play.

**A year without rain by Selena Gomez (Play it while reading, it's so much better!)**

_Ooooooooouuhh_

Can you feel me  
When I think about you  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
My world is an empty place

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
baby,baby,baby,whoaa  
It's a world  
No wonder  
With you in my life  
So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain

Ohhohoh

I'm missing you so much (much)  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh

We finished the song, and they all cheered.

"That was awesome, A. How do you come up with this stuff?" Danny asked. I just shrugged.

"I had time on my hands, the words, then the music just flowed."

"Well it's amazing." Becca said, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, guys."

The rest of the day passed with us playing around, trying to come up with new stuff. Before I knew it, it was time for bed. Tomorrow is my first day to school. Wow I'm nervous.

…oOo…

"Wakey wakey eggs n' bakey, Ava!" Danny's annoying voice said waking me, from my sleep.

"No…" I grumbled out.

"Get up, now, before I drag you out of the bed!" I huffed and sat up, in the bed lazily. Danny laughed.

"Your hair looks like a haystack." I stuck my tongue out at him, and smoothed down my hair.

"Get out I need to get ready." I said throwing my pillow at him. It obviously flew right pass him. He laughed, then left me to get ready. After the shower, I put on my out fit for the day; which consists of a red, and black plaid shirt, light blue skinny jeans - Becca's choice, and my trusty converse. (An: Outfit on profile. Check it out!) My hair was just curled, it flowing down my back. My makeup was natural, with just some mascara, blush, and clear lip-gloss. I grabbed my sunglasses, sprayed some of my perfume on, and I was ready. I checked myself over once more in the mirror, then headed down stairs.

"Lookin' good sis…" Cole said, playfully. I smiled, and complimented him back.

We arrived at school, with ten minutes extra to goof around. I got out of Damien's car, just to be tackled by Becca."Uh hi, nice to see you too." I said, laughing. Everyone in the parking lot watched us like we were aliens.

"You look pretty today, but A…next time drop the plaid shirt." she said, tugging the sleeve. I shook my head.

"No way, the plaid shirt stays."

"Dude, you are too stubborn!" She said dragging me towards the courtyard, I followed along but not before catching the eyes of the four most beautiful people I have ever seen. They all stood perfectly still, watching Becca drag me off. I decided to be bold, and wave. All of them seemed shocked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

**An: **I hope you liked it. I'll be updating my other stories ASAP, but being busy in school, and writers block don't help. I know I use that excuse a lot but it's true. I have half of Y.R.M written up. As for O.T.W…eh still workin' on that. Review!

Thanks,

Sammy!(:


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, well besides Ava, and the Matthews, oh and Becca. Huh, I guess that's a start, eh? :P

Chapter 7: First Day, Part 2

**~Ava's (Bella) POV~**

After Becca dragged me off to the courtyard, we hung there for a few minutes until the bell rang signaling it was time for class. Becca had been nice, and picked up my schedule for me yesterday, so I didn't have to worry about that stuff. My first class I had with her; which I was grateful for…to say the least. Me and Becca walked into Trig class, just seconds before the tardy bell rang. She took a seat in the desk in front of me, and I sat in the empty one behind her. After about 15 minutes of getting settled in Mr. Wrangler cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay class, welcome back to your second day. All of you introduced yourself, is that correct?" I automatically sunk down in my seat. 'Please don't pick me, please don't pick me…' I repeated over and over in my head.

"Ava, hasn't Mr. Wrangler." Becca said, breaking the silence. I stared at her in shock, why would she do that to me? She looked at me innocently, and I just glared.

"Oh that's right. Okay Miss Matthews, come to the front. Tell us something about you." The teacher said taking a seat at his desk. I whined a bit, but got up anyways.

"You're dead to me." I whispered as I walked pass her desk. She just apologized…which was highly unconvincing. As I made my way to the front of the class, two things happened. First I hear the door open, someone walk in, and then I run head on into them. If that wasn't worse enough, falling backwards roughly on my ass, like I just hit a granite wall was the highlight. Everyone erupted in a fit of giggles, and laughs…making my face heat up.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry…I wasn't paying attention to where I was going?" My eyes widened. The voice was so musical, so bell like…so familiar. I groaned, as the pain hit me again. I looked up to see one of the girls I seen this morning. She was short, almost pixie like. She had jet black hair that seemed to stick up every way possible, and golden brown eyes - just like doctor Cullen. This must be, one of the Cullen's.

"I uh- no it wasn't you." I said getting up from the floor, and dusting myself off. The laughter had died down, which I was appreciative of. The pixie like girl eyed me, worriedly. I laughed it off.

"Are you okay, though? You fell pretty hard."

"Actually that was nothing compared to what usually happens. I'm a danger magnet." I joked, laughing lightly. Her eyes grew sad, but she smiled.

"Oh okay, well sorry again for knocking you down." She said. She then skipped/walked her way to the seats in the back. I flushed once more. After all of that, the teacher asked if I was okay once more. I obviously told him was fine. He then told me to proceed. I stood at the front of the class, shyly. _I hate this teacher._

"Uhm, I'm Ava Matthews. I like reading, writing, and singing. Uh…yeah that's about it." The teacher nodded, and sent me back to my seat. Ugh…this day is shitty already.

****Lunch Time****

I rushed out of English and met up with my brother's and Becca. We all chatted on the way, walking to the cafeteria. After getting our lunch we all sat in our 'usual' spot.

"So, how was the rest of your day?" Becca asked sweetly. I glared at her.

"I'm not talking to you." I said childishly, as I picked up a French fry, and popped it in my mouth.

"Oh C'mon Ava… it wasn't that bad. And I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, but-" I stopped my sentence once my eyes caught the stranger's from earlier walking into the cafeteria, but there was another one. He was in black slacks, a black long sleeved t-shirt, it fitting him snuggly. His hair was a bronzish color that sat on his head in a messy style. Once I caught eye contact with him, I felt like I would cry. He looked confused, and somewhat frustrated. I let out a groan and held my stomach, and I immediately broke the eye contact with him.

"Ava?" Becca placed her hand on my shoulder, "Ava are you okay?" I brought my eyes to hers, and nodded. She eyed me skeptically, but dropped it.

"So what were you saying?" She asked. I glanced once more, at the now five beautiful stranger's - all of which were sitting there, like models, all besides him, who was watching me. I turned back to her then answered.

"Um, oh ... It _was _bad. You know I don't speak well in front of stranger's Becca." She laughed.

"I know that, that's why I did it. You gotta learn to speak in front of strangers. Besides they're not gonna bite you…" She said, laughing. I let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know, some people might be into that kinda thing." I said trying to lighten the mood. Everyone at the table, laughed, including the big burly guy sitting with the 'Cullen's, which earned a smack from the 'America's Next top model' worthy blonde, that was sat next to him.

"So we gonna practice today, after school?" Danny, asked. We all, agreed that we would practice.

"I think we're ready for a first gig."

"You think? I think Ava here, should practice more, her voice is getting kinda choppy." I smirked and punched Cole in his shoulder for his comment. He winced, and shot me a glare.

"Sheesh A, I was kidding." I laughed, as I piled the trash onto the Styrofoam tray.

"I know." I said, playfully. I then stood up, and walked my way over to the only trash cans in the cafeteria - which were right next to the Cullen's table. I made my way over there timidly, and tossed it away. I let out a sigh of relief.

_Good, Ava…you made it without falling._

I thought to myself, but obviously I spoke to soon, because just as I was making my way through the tight placed tables, my foot caught the leg of it making me stumble towards the ground. I closed my eyes, and waited for my face to meet the floor but it never came - two strong arms wrapped around my waist, before it could happen.

"Careful…" A soft, yet masculine voice cautioned.

**An: REVIEW! :D**


	8. I'm Sorry! D:

**-waves timidly as if in trouble- Hi guys….**

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I feel horrible. But I've been missing for a while for a reason, I'm not just ignoring you. My mom's having some trouble again, and I've been the one taking care of her. Plus I'm in school so that takes up half my time. I miss you and FF, so much - like you don't even know. I will try to update as soon as possible, but these days I can barely even check my face book, and it sucks ass. -frowns- So please forgive me and be patient. I really REALLY don't wanna loose all ya'll. You guys are my readers, my friends, and I love you. See you guys got me going all mushy! -laughs- I can't explain how much your guys' words mean to me. Please don't give up on me! I'm working hard. Thank you for your support. You guys rock! \m/**

**- Samantha Rennay. -makes heart with hand-**


End file.
